Searching For Her
by supportjhf
Summary: When Olivia is kidnapped, Elliot and the team scramble to find her. Please don't read if you can't take violence. No serious adult content. I ship E/O, but if you prefer other pairings this story doesn't have smut. Just a little fluff if any (kissing, "I love yous" etc.)
1. Chapter 1- Surprise!

Searching for Her Chapter 1 of 20

Ch. 1- Surprise!

She walked into her apartment, dry cleaning in hand. Setting the dry cleaning into her closet she plopped down on her bed, resting for a minute. She got up and got out a grey, NYPD shirt that belonged to her boyfriend. She took off her clothes and strolled into her small bathroom. Turning the shower on, she waited until the water was warm. She stepped into the warm liquid and let her hair get soaked. Squirting the shampoo into her palm, she massaged it through her brown hair. She washed it out and repeated the process with vanilla smelling conditioner. Then she took the Dove bar of soap and lathered it all over her skin. Finishing her shower, she shaved her legs, and got out. Immediately, the cold struck her; she grabbed her fluffy blue towel and began drying herself. Wrapping it around her, she walked back into her bedroom and changed into the grey shirt and flannel, plaid slacks. It was known to everybody that that night it was beautiful out. The skies were clear and stars twinkled. The moon showed clearly and fully. She opened the window to let the air in. The city smelled of diesel fuel and rotting garbage, but what else would it smell like, roses? She sighed and heard a knock at her door.

"That must be him," she thought happily to herself as she blindly opened the door. A gun was pointed directly at her head, her eyes went wide, she froze, too paralyzed in fear to do anything. The gun went to her neck.

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please be nice. I can take criticism, but if it's not constructive or an opinion on how you want the story to progress, please don't bother commenting. Thanks-supportjhf**


	2. Chapter 2- Kidnapped

Searching for Her Chapter 2 of 20

Ch. 2- Kidnapped!

"Get over here," a gruff man's voice commanded. She complied knowing the only thing she wanted was her boyfriend, not this stranger. "Turn around," he simply ordered. She obeyed wishing she hadn't left her gun in the bedroom. He put his gun to the small of her back and led her into her apartment. She was terrified, but she'd never show it intentionally if she had a choice. She stopped shaking externally, but she shook like an earthquake internally. She would not show fear, not for whoever this dirtbag was. Her door slammed shut. Keeping the gun on her, he weaseled his way in front of her.

"Who are you, and what do want?" Olivia asked sounding more confident than she felt.

"I want you, and that's all you need to know," he answered sending chills up her spine. "Now, when we walk outta here, you're not gonna say a word. Got it? Or else you and whoever hears will get what's comin' to them sooner." Olivia's eyes widened. She didn't need an explanation for what he meant. He knew just where her weak spots were. She'd never risk another person's life to save her own. Trapped, he had her trapped. She just nodded. "Walk," he commanded as he put his arm around her waist and his gun planted firmly on her skin. She did as told. He slammed the door behind them and they walked out the back the back door.

**A/N: Yeah sorry I know these are short chapters. I posted them on IG too. That's why they're shorter. IG doesn't like long chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3- Gone

Searching for Her Chapter 3 of 20

Ch. 3- Gone

Elliot paid the florist for the roses he had bought for Olivia. Everything was gonna be magical he hoped. He straightened his black suit and tucked one of the blue roses on his suit jacket, looking like he received the rose from the Bachelorette. (If unclear: the way he had the rose on) he took a deep breath in. Then he let it out. Next stop, Olivia's apartment.

**Unknown location, New York**

Olivia looked long fully out the passenger's side window. Wishing she had looked in the peephole before opening the door. "Elliot! Oh good he'll know I'm gone! Oh shoot it's date night. Now I'm kinda glad I forgot. Otherwise I'd be in a dress. Please Elliot hurry!" She thought.

**Benson Residence**

"Oh come on Liv, open up. You look fine," Elliot complained as he knocked on her apartment door for the umpteenth time. "All right Liv, this is ridiculous! I'm coming in okay?" He heard no movement, nor a response. Immediately, he became worried as he fumbled for his extra key to her apartment. Finally getting it, he opened the door. The lights were still on, nothing seemed amiss, except that it was still. "Liv, this isn't funny. If you're hiding come out. Please Liv, answer me," Elliot's voice trembled. He walked to her bedroom door and opened it. "Liv?" Empty. "Oh God! No!" He panicked as he dialed a cellphone number.


	4. Chapter 4- Call

Ch. 4- Call

A man just entered his house. His house phone began ringing. He peeked at his clock. "Oh come on! Seriously, I just got home! Can't a guy get rest?" He muttered to himself as he looked at the caller ID, "Stabler you better have a good reason for calling at this hour," he mumbled picking up the phone. "Stabler, this better be good!" He stated annoyed.

"..."

"Hello?"

"...Captain, it's Olivia," Elliot's voice was on the verge of cry talk. Cragen got serious automatically. His annoyance was lost, replaced by fear and concern.

"What is it?" Cragen asked.

"She's-She's missing!"

"Where are you?" Cragen's eyes widened at 'missing'.

"At Liv's place."

**Unknown location, New York**

"Get out," the man's voice commanded. Olivia complied as she stepped out if the car, the first thing she noticed was how cold the ground was. No socks or shoes, just barefoot was the style she wore. Wordlessly, she was led into a building. Inside more people were there.


	5. Chapter 5- Knocking on Hope's Front Door

Ch. 5- Knocking on Hope's Front Door

Men's and women's eyes looked at the two new intruders. The man, with Olivia, shoved her foward. They walked into a room, he pushed her inside and slammed the door shut. A dim lightbulb hung above her. She saw a shadow on the wall move quickly. Then a hand grabbed her upper arm.

**Benson Residence**

Cragen raced there. In his car, he called Fin and Munch. All three men were racing against time to get to their missing colleague's apartment. Each one had their worst case scenarios playing like a video tape through their heads. But all of them were extremely worried for their friend, family member. They all got to Olivia's apartment complex in record time. Cragen, who had gotten the call first, naturally arrived first. He saw Elliot punching the bricks outside, in the almost pitch black setting.

"Elliot! Elliot!" Cragen yelled as he pulled Elliot away from the wall that wouldn't fight back. "What happened?"

"I got to her apartment and she wasn't there," he cried angrily.

Cragen saw Elliot's apparel but decided he would ask that question later. "Is CSU in there?" Elliot nodded as he began to wipe the tears away. Once they were gone, he accompanied Cragen to her apartment, 4D. Fin and Munch joined them, both within five minutes of each one's arrival.  
O' Halloran walked up to the five men.

"You find anything?" Munch asked for them all.

"No signs of a struggle or brake in. But the hair in the bathtub drain is wet, so I'm guessing she took a shower recently. Uh, other than that, there's nothing else I can give you."

"Munch, Fin, get the video recording of tonight. Elliot and I will ask the neighbors if they saw or heard anything," Cragen commanded. Fin and Munch left together to get the tape as Cragen went to the apartment next to Olivia's. "Police, open up," Cragen stated loudly and clearly. A man appeared at his door.

"What can I do for you?"

"I'm Catain Cragen. This is Detective Stabler. We're from Special Victims Unit."

"Oh, if you're looking for Olivia, her apartment is 4D," the man interrupted.

"Actually, that's why we're here. Did you here anything suspicious coming from her apartment?"

"Uh, no. Sorry, I just got home when he asked me to buzz him in," the man said pointing to Elliot.

"Okay, thank you sir," Cragen thanked him and frowned as he and Elliot went to apartment 4C.


	6. Chapter 6- Obtained Information

Ch. 6- Obtained Information

Olivia held in a shrieked at the hand pulling her back.

"Woah! It's okay. You don't want to stand there. They'll grab ya first. Anyways, I'm Sammy," she said in a hushed, southern accent.

"I'm Olivia. What are we doing here?"

"Being moved. Don't know where, but I heard a guy say that he's moving some of us to California. And the others will move to somewhere in Wisconsin. And only a select few will go somewhere in New York," she whispered. "Hey, ya know where we are anyways?"

"Um in New York. I don't really know anything else. You know what's going on here? Like why are we here, anything like that?"

"Naw, sorry. Where's ya come from?"

"Lived in New York all my life, you?"

"Oh, ah Big Stone Gap, Virginia. Small town, not a lot of folks. But we've got a lot of heart," Sammy commented with a wink. Olivia smiled. "Ya have any family?" Olivia frowned.

"Uh, no not really," Olivia pursed her lips.

"Oh, that's too bad. I've got nothin either waiting for me back home. Anyways..." The door opened. Five men with hand guns entered. One neared Olivia and Sammy.

"Come here," the man ordered to Sammy. When she didn't move, he grabbed her arm, took out his weapon and pointed it at her.

"Hey! Let her go!" Olivia demanded firmly. He looked at her, drew his weapon yielding hand back and brought it back down, smacking her across her cheek. "Ugh!" Olivia groaned as she landed on her butt. She clutched her cheek, already feeling it swell up. She scowled as she looked at her attacker. Not a minute later, Olivia was back on her feet, staring him in the eye. He shoved her away from him and proceeded to walk out with Sammy. "Stop!" Olivia yelled while she ran up to Sammy. Then Sammy eyes went wide, and a gun was smashed on her crown. Lights out immediately.

**Benson's Residence**

"Can you work this case, Elliot?"

"Yeah, i'll be fine Captn'." Cragen nodded and knocked on the door. "Police, open up." The door bounced opened and abruptly halted at the length of the chain stopping it.

"What?" A cranky guy snapped.

"Uh, sir, I'm Detective...," Elliot started.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, what'd ya want?" The guy interrupted.

"Did you hear any strange noises out of apartment 4D, earlier this night?" Elliot asked, not expecting a polite answer.

"Yeah, actually I did. The door to her apartment slammed shut. Woke me up! Usually it's quiet, that's why I like living in this apartment," the guy explained.

"Sir, did you see anything suspicious?"

"I went over to the lady's door. But as I walked out, there was this like macho guy walking behind her! I think he had a gun or whatever 'cos I know she's a cop."

"Why didn't you report this earlier?" Elliot asked, getting visibly angry.

"'Cause a dang person kept buzzing my buzzer, and I forgot," the guy answered, not looking the least bit intimidated by Elliot. Cragen put his hand on Elliot's shoulder.

"Can you describe the man you saw?" Cragen asked in a gentler tone.

"Um, tall, 'bout his height," the guy pointed to Elliot, "Brown hair, wore all black. I only got to look from behind."

"Okay, thank you," Cragen sighed, leading a clearly angry and upset detective away.


	7. Chapter 7- 1 Step Foward, 2 Steps Back

Chapter 7 of 20

Ch. 7- One Step Foward, Two Steps Back! (Uploaded 8/17)

"Mmm," Olivia groaned, gaining consciousness. "Mmph," Olivia cried, soon figuring out her lips were sealed shut by tape. Moving her arm, she found them bound together, behind her. She tried to squirm her wrists out of their binds, but in doing so the rough, heavy rope's braids irritated her skin. Either the room was pitch black, or she was blind folded. She slowly drew her eyelashes up and down, feeling for any material. Pitch black room it is, she guessed. "Where the heck am I?" She wondered as she got on her knees. Unsteadily, she got up and walked aimlessly foward. She stopped, walking into a wall. "Bingo, I'll just follow the wall,"  
she thought as she carefully walked the perimeter of the room. Eventually, she felt a door. Before she jumped for joy, she checked it, expecting it to be locked. Unfortunately, it was. She sighed, upset at that new found news. She sat against the wall, near the door in silence. "Why the heck did you open the door, you idiot?" She thought about her apartment scenario. "You could of done something, anything!" She told herself. Suddenly, she heard footsteps nearing wherever it was she was being detained. She listened to the door open, and she scooted away from the door. A led flashlight turned on, quickly blinding her. In her moment of weakness, she was grabbed again.

**16th Precinct-Squad Room**

"What do we have?" Cragen asked as he walked up to his three best detectives. He sighed and thought,"Olivia should be here."

"We got the footage," Fin answered,"She's not resisting, so I'm gonna bet she was threatened."

"Yeah, but we got the perp's face. We're running it through facial recognition," Munch said as he typed on his computer. "Ah, here we go. It belongs to..."

**A/N: Please R&R. Comments would be nice. (:**


	8. Chapter 8- Where am I? And Where Are You

Ch. 8- Where am I? And Where Are You?

**Unknown location**

She was forced off the ground, a gun to the back of her head reminded her not to do anything stupid. She went silently to wherever he was leading her. As they walked, Olivia noticed the layout of the area. It looked like a...

**16th Precinct- Squad Room**

Just as Munch was about to say the name, someone rushed in the bullpen.

"Where's Liv? I need to talk to her about going over her testimony," Alex said in a rush and out of breath.

"Uh, you can't," Elliot replied.

"Why not? She sick?"

"No, she's missing," Fin answered for Elliot.

"Missing! What the heck happened?" Alex's eyes widened.

"Someone nabbed her from her apartment," Fin responded as he walked toward the ADA.

"No, no! She can't be!" Alex's lip quivered. "You guys gotta find her!"

"We're doing everything we can," Munch added, "Don't lose faith in us yet, Cabot." She nodded sadly.

**Unknown location**

The door unlocked and in she went, flying to the ground from a ruthless shove. Yanking her up by her hair she couldn't help but to yelp. Another man walked into the room, but he walked in from another door in front of her. She immediately recognized him and scooted back.

"Oh God! No it can't be!" Her mind panicked.


	9. Chapter 9- It Can

Ch. 9- It Can't Be!

"Mmph!" she screamed as she scooted away from him. He caught up to her and ruthlessly ripped the duct tape off. Her lips were dry, so it caused them to split. "Harris!" She managed to rasp.

"That's right Kat, or is it Olivia?" He snickered as he squatted in front of her. She stared at him first in shock, then in anger. He placed a hand on her.

"Get your hand off me!" She commanded as she tried to wriggle out of the rough grip he had on her arm. Instead he dug his nails into her skin until she stopped.

"Leave," he simply told the other man in the room, he did as told. "Now Olivia, we're gonna continue what we were doing before that Officer Johnson came. But this time nobody's saving you," he smirked as he crashed his lips onto hers. He shoved his tongue inside her mouth. She closed her eyes and concentrated on what to do. So she did what came to her mind first: bite his tongue. She bit down, harder than ever; she tasted blood, his blood flooded into her mouth as he recoiled himself away from her. With all her strength she kicked him, hard. She kicked until she deemed himself unfit to fight. She raced to the door where she had come in from. Her heart was beating so fast and loud as she tried to open it from behind. Finally she stepped back and kicked the door. It opened, miraculously, so she bolted out as fast as she could. In all her hast, she hadn't heard Harris go after her.

"Bang!" A loud noise, like a single fire cracker had gone off. Olivia fell to the black, gravel ground, face foward, with a thud. Blood seeped out of her back. She lay there incapable to move. She lay there too stunned and terrified. She lay there too hopeless and tired of wishing for someone to save her. Harris stalked over to his pray, as if he were a lion waiting for the perfect time to pounce. She heard noises of feet rushing to her, fading as seconds past. She let her eyes dip shut. But when she tried to reopen them, they wouldn't. It was as if crazy glue had glued them together. Finally all the noises ceased, her mind ceased, her body ceased, Olivia had ceased.


	10. Chapter 10- Heaven

Ch. 10- Heaven

Olivia opened her eyes. She was no longer on the ground where Harris had shot her. Instead she was surrounded by a stunning sun and fluffy clouds. She looked at her apparel. She was no longer in a bloody, grey NYPD shirt or in flannel pajama pants. Instead was a spotless winter wonderland colored robe replaced her other bloody outfit. She remained suspended in the air as she suddenly, without her permission, started flying higher, until she saw a golden gate. She landed on the cloud with the huge gate and saw three people behind it. The doors began to open, the three came foward.

"Olivia," one said, she turned to match the voice to a face. It was a victim she had known from when she was a rookie. She immediately recognized the young lady's name.

"Kylie," Olivia simply uttered. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you."

"No," Kylie shook her head. "There was nothing you could of done. My boy is safe, that's all that matters."

"Olivia," another voice grabbed her attention. It was an older male's. This time she didn't know who it belonged. "I'm Captain Reynolds. I'm the captain before your captain. We were good friends. He worked in homicide while I worked in SVU. We used to..." Abruptly, she began to fall aimless down. She came to a sudden halt. There were no more fluffy clouds or a beautiful sky. Rather than that, the once gorgeous scenery was now cold, dark, and eerie. She held herself, not feeling the robe anymore. Looking downward, she felt the blood stained NYPD shirt and flannel pajama bottoms again. She was suspended in the black air. No rope, chains, anything bound her. She tried to move foward, yet she couldn't move. Out of no where she began to fall again. Instead this time she drifted downward more like an autumn leaf. She drifted down and down and down. She came to another stop, seeing her bloody body, lying motionless.


	11. Chapter 11- Knocking On God's Front Door

Ch. 11- On God's Doorstep

She saw her motionless body on a slab. She came closer and closer to her body. She saw men swarming around her. All of them had blue scrubs on, but some of them she recognized. Suddenly an involuntary movement made her flip over and drop calmly down. Olivia felt herself literally knocking at both death's and life's doors. Finally a door opened. Inside the door frame stood God, smiling at her. He took her hand and guided her back to her body.

"Your work is not done here yet on Earth. I foresee a bit of trouble and pain ahead of this bumpy road you are on. But then the smoothness will return," God stated. Olivia looked at God and opened her mouth to speak.

"Am I gonna be okay?" She, asked silently.

"With time," God answered, sounding slightly unsure. Olivia nodded as he helped her into her body.

Pain, terrible vicious pain radiated from her back. God vanished as soon as the heart monitor started up again.

"She's alive!" She heard one of the men shout to the other. All sorts of surgical tools surrounded her. "Keep her heart beating Jim!" the man shouted.

*Two Days Later**

"Okay Mrs. Harris, you're all ready to go," the doctor said, smiling.

"God I hate *that* name with a passion. At least I'll have a bit of privacy. Thank The Lord! No one leaves me alone here," she thought as she signed her discharge forums.

Little did she know what trouble lied ahead.


	12. Chapter 12- Crime Fits the Punishment

******A/N: I just relized i forgot to post this CH! No wonder when I tried to post the other chapter I got confused. Well Sorry, anyway I hope you read this. I've also tried to make this longer too.**

Ch. 12- Crime Fits the Punishment

**Unknown location**

Olivia was escorted straight back to the area where she had been shot previously. Her heart raced, anxiety was beginning to take the upper hand of her mind. Being fearless was now the least of her concern; fear moved to the top of the emotional tower.

She knew Harris would get revenge by punishing her severally. She was forced to sit down on a chair, wooden, old, but stable. She was frozen in fear, seeing Harris come out of the shadows. The men, who had escorted her, took their open opportunity to tie her down. Once she was unable to move, Harris silently ordered the two macho men out.

Harris circled around her like a lion hunting its prey. It made her nervous, but she'd never voluntarily show she was afraid of him. Lighting a cigarette behind her, he walked around to her face again. He smirked, evilly, and brought the lit cigarette up to her face. She shook her head slowly, almost knowing what he'd do with it.  
She turned her head to the side, squeezed her eyes close, and prepared for impact. Instead of the burning sensation of the cigarette, she felt the sting of a harsh slap. She groaned in pain. Harris slapped her again, on her already sore cheek. A few more slaps on each cheek, and he escalated into using his fists. His first fist collided with her right jaw; her head snapped to her left. A few more throws and she had a bloody split lip and a darkening left eye and right cheekbone. In her moment of recovering from the vicious jab to her eye, he untied her. Lifting her by the collar of her shirt, he drove her unmercifully into the brick wall surrounding them. She gasped in pain at impact. He started throwing punch after punch, then kick after kick, until she didn't move. She was conscious through the whole ordeal, but played dead in fear of getting hit again. Truthfully she could take no more. Not only was her face a bloody, bruised, and unrecognizable sight, so was her body.  
When Harris saw she wasn't resisting his fists of fury, he dropped her promptly, and walked out the room like nothing had happened. Olivia peeled her right eye open, her other eye opened just a bit. She laid there for a few minutes, not daring to move. When he didn't come back, she decided to try and move. She winced and whimpered in  
even the most minuet movements. She started on her hands and knees, pain racked through her frail body. She knew from hearing several cracks, during the beating, she most likely had a few broken ribs. Taking a breath, she crawled to the wall. She whimpered as all movement caused her to feel agonizing pain, but soon she felt just too numb from pain. She placed her hand on the wall, that wasn't clutching her torso, and pulled herself up. Immediately she regretted trying because her ribs hurt like heck. Her head started to spin, but she shook it off. She blindly was pacing herself around the room. When suddenly she lost her balance. She looked at her right hand, it was clutching a door handle. That's when she realized Harris had been too satisfied her punishment that he forgot to lock the door. She carefully pushed the handle and the door opened.

**A/N: should she be allowed to escape or should she be captured again? Comment please.**


	13. Chapter 13- Escape

Ch. 13- Escape

(Elliot POV)

"Elliot calm down!" I heard my captain yell for the umpteenth time today. Just as I was about to retort, Munch came running into the squad room.

"I may have a lead on Olivia!"  
He yelled for attention, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "Two days ago, gunshots were heard at an old abandoned storage unit." I furrowed my eyebrows. "Homicide was there, but no bodies were found, only a lot of blood. They took a sample of it, it belonged to Liv. The ME said it wasn't enough to die immediately."

"At least we know she's been alive up 'till two days ago," Fin mumbles.

**Unknown location**  
Olivia POV

I ran as fast as I could. I looked left and right, I decided to go right. When I got to the end of the row, I realized I had made the worst mistake of my life. It was déjà by all over again! But, luckily, I wasn't shot again, just tackled. My body, already too weak from the earlier beating, fell to the ground promptly. Harris raised his right fist while he straddled me and immobilized by body with his left hand. Then he brought it down on my torso. Being real smart and evil, he dug his fist up and under my rib cage. It hurt so bad, tears came to my eyes immediately. Suddenly I heard sirens blaring. Harris reared his fist again, then he smashed my already sore ribs again. I just wanted God to take all the pain away at that point. Why wouldn't he allow it? Even if I was rescued I doubt I'd ever be the same. I don't know if I or even 1PP would let me work SVU anymore. That would crush me, SVU is my life. Without it I don't know what'd I do. But with everything that has happened I don't know if I could ever be healed again. Sealview was a fading memory, but this, this was just too much. I know that I pushed or at least tried to push everyone out after Sealview. But that was only a day I had spent in that basement, not even. But this, I had spent God knows how long with these people and Harris. God all I ask is that you take the pain away and take it with me to my grave. Please take the pain away.

**A/N: Will God do as Liv asks?**


	14. Chapter 14- Ch 14- Free at last

Ch. 14-"Free at last, Free at last, Thank God almighty we are free at last."

**A/N: title credit-MLK JR. This is the chapter you've all been waiting for. I'm really sorry! I accidentally posted Ch. 14 as Ch. 15's part. So I'm changing it. Please read this. It's the correct one.**

**W/o further ado. **

(Elliot POV)

Come on car! Faster, Liv could be in trouble!

"Elliot, turn left here!" My captain yelled from the passenger's seat. I turned sharply. We were nearing the location where Munch had said the blood was found.

"Captain." I heard my captain's police radio.

"Yeah, what's your position, Fin?"

"I'm gonna enter through the north side," Fin answered.

"All right, Munch you go East, Elliot and I will go South, and get another squad car to go West," Captain devised a plan.

"Will do Captain," Fin answered. As fast as I knew it, we were within a couple minutes of the old storage unit.

**Old, Abandoned Storage Unit**  
Olivia POV

I heard the familiar blaring sounds of sirens nearing me. But I was just too weak to move, everything hurt, my breathing was labored, and it hitched every few often. Harris stayed with me and kept pounding my body with his blows. It was almost as if he were oblivious to the sirens. He kicked me again, I rolled over like a rover dog and I groaned. Another cracked rib, most likely. He kept going and going, hitting me with everything he had.

"Stop! Police! Get away from her!" I heard a familiar voice yell. Harris stopped, but without even getting a chance to register the situation, he brought his handgun to my temple. He went behind me and sat me up.

"You wouldn't want to shoot her, Detective Tutuola, now would you?" Harris snickered. What he knew this whole time?

"Put the weapon down Harris. It's over," I heard another voice growl. Harris spun us around, hurting me with the swift movement. I looked up to see my Captain with a very angry Elliot. I could tell Elliot was about to blow a fuse. Please Elliot don't do anything stupid, please El.

"Put the gun down, you're surrounded," Elliot roared as he and Munch moved into their positions. Harris remained still.

"Bang!" I heard a gunshot ring out. Harris fell on top of me, pinning me down to the ground in an awkward position. I felt Harris's body being lifted off of mine.

"NO! LIV! Liv!" I heard Elliot scream as he turned me over, I winced. "Liv! Hold on, just stay me, stay with me. Call a bus!"  
And as if on cue I heard another set of sirens. Elliot tucked my bangs away from my face. "I love you Olivia."

**A/N: guys I'm real sorry I haven't updated. I usually try my hardest to update within a week. School's crazy. But y'all know that right? Anyway don't be afraid to critique me. I know these chapters are short. Sorry. Originally I posted my story on IG, and when you post too many words, IG freezes. It annoys the heck out of me! Ok, enough ranting. ;) Anyway please review, I really enjoy reading your comments and opinions. It helps make me a better writer. :) Also I'm currently writing a new story. Won't be posted for a while tho**


	15. Chapter 15- Saved by Someone Who

**A/N: I'm sorry this is so delayed. BTW, thanks for all the views! :) Special thanks to my followers and favoriters, that's not a word, but too bad. I'm making it up. :). This is really short. Sorry, but since it is, I'm posting Ch. 16 as well. Hope y'all like it. ;)**

Ch. 15- Saved by Someone Who Loves Me

(Elliot POV)

**Hospital**

"Family for Ms. Benson?"

"I'm her boyfriend."

"Ah, yes, you're noted as her next of kin. Please come with me."

"Um, we're her family, all of us. We're all she has," Elliot said, "Would you mind if they listen too?"

"It's against protocol, but okay. I'll just tell you here," Dr. Anderson added,"she has 5 sprained ribs, fractured shin, lacerations on her wrists, many bruises on her face and torso. It's not good, but she's alive. She'll need to stay for a couple days."

"Was she...was she raped?" Elliot's voice cracked.

"No, there was no signs of vaginal trauma." There was a collective sigh of relief between the four detectives. "Um, she's asleep right now, but she'll be coming out of anesthetics soon. You can go in one at a time."

Cragen, Fin, and Munch looked at Elliot. "You can go in first, you're her partner," Cragen said. Elliot nodded and followed Dr. Anderson to ICU.


	16. Chapter 16- Wake up My Darling

Ch. 16- Wake up My Darling

(Elliot POV)

"She's the third, to the left " Dr. Anderson said to me. I nodded, silently thanking the doctor. Despondently, I walked to where Olivia was. Before I could see her, I mentally prepared myself to see her. Although I had seen her at that old storage unit, it was really too dark outside. Even in the ambulance, I was more focused on seeing if she was still alive and telling her to 'stay with me'. I took a deep breath in and let it put again. Then I stepped into her part of ICU and looked at her frail, sleeping body. Even with the bruises, she looked peaceful lying there asleep on that hospital bed. I walked over to her side, leaned down, and gently planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Pulling a chair over to sit with her, I sat down. I took one of her hands and placed it in mine. Gently, I rubbed light circle patterns into the back of her hand. Oh Liv, why did this have to happen to you? You don't deserve this, God she's a great person.

(Olivia POV)

I could vaguely hear a voice speaking. As I laid, wherever it was I was lying down, the voice and words started to become clearer. I tried to move, but it was like I was trapped in my own body. Since my body wouldn't work I tried my eyes. Nope they didn't work either. Ugh! The speaking stopped for a minute. I felt a kiss on my head. Wait who's kissing me? Think, Olivia think. Harris...sirens...guns...Fin and the team? Oh yeah Elliot! He found me! Thank you God. I felt my hand being shifted back onto my torso. Then I started really trying to wake up. No wait Elliot! Don't leave, please! My eyelids fluttered as I unclearly saw a figure getting up and off the chair. With all the strength I could muster, I called out to him. "Elliot," I sounded weak and pathetic. My call came out more like a raspy whisper, but thankfully he heard me. He whipped his whole body to face me. "Elliot," I repeated only a smidgin louder.

"Liv! Oh thank god! I know this is kinda stupid, but how do you feel?"

"I survived, and I feel a heck of a lot better knowing you're here. Say, what took ya guys so long?" I kinda gave a chuckle. It sounded like an animal was dying, not so much like a laugh. I blame my lack of water consumption during the time I was with Harris. Come to think of it, I probably have dropped a few pounds too. I mean none of the goons or him really fed me. I only got some bread, which was hard and seemed old, and like a quart of water. "Elliot, where's the others?"

"Outside in the waiting room. You're in the hospital. Do you want me to get them?"

"No stay Elliot, please. I'll get the nurse to do it," I croaked as I reached for the call nurse button. A few minutes later a nurse came in.

"Oh, Ms. Benson you're awake. Okay I'll get Dr. Anderson. He's your doctor by the way."

"Could you please get out friends from the waiting room."

"Okay," the nurse nodded and walked out.

**A/N: Please review. I'd really like to see… rather read how you like my story. If I have grammar/spelling errors, please feel free to alert me. I'll change them ASAP. :) If you guys/girls have any ideas on how I can improve this story, please tell me. I'm totally open to suggestions from my readers. I love making my readers happy. :)**


	17. Chapter 17- Fin, Munch, and Cragen

Ch. 17- Fin, Munch, and Cragen

Fin, Munch, and Cragen filed into the small room. They're faces saddened seeing Olivia's face. Even though they had been 'prepared' seeing her face was almost unbearable.

"I'm so sorry Baby Girl," Fin came to her side. Munch frowned, no sarcastic remarks were to be made. Cragen, who had loved her like a daughter, was trying his hardest to stay strong and not breakdown.

"Fin, not your fault," Olivia croaked, "I'm glad you got me in time."

"In time! In time! Liv, you were beaten for God's sake! Then that scumbag held a gun to your head!" Elliot yelled some-what softly.

"But I didn't die," Olivia stated, "I'm gonna survive this." She attempted to sit up.

"Liv, let us help," Fin offered as he and Elliot shifted the pillows. Olivia tried to sit up straight, but she couldn't. Fin and Elliot put their hands on her back to help her. But when Fin's hand pressed on the skin near her shoulder blade she yelped loudly. Astonished, everyone froze.

"Fin be gentle!" Elliot roared. Fin looked down, ashamed that he caused her pain.

"El, calm down. I'm okay. It's just, I-I was um shot. After trying to escape," she explained. The men pieced the new information. The blood that CSU had tested belonged to Liv from being shot.

"Who? Who did it? I'm gonna kill him," Elliot growled as he stood up. Olivia roughly held onto his hand. She bowed her head and tears started coming to her eyes.

"El, please don't leave me. I-I need you. Please don't go," Olivia pleaded. Elliot sat down immediately.

"Okay, I won't leave you babe." Dr. Anderson walked in. Elliot became upset again. "How the heck did you miss a bullet hole?" Dr. Anderson looked shocked and he frowned.

"I'm sorry. We'll get that treated right away. But I'll have to ask you to step out."

"No, it's okay, I got it stitched up at another hospital. I'll be okay, it was treated."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Well I'm going to have my nurses bandage you so it doesn't tear." Olivia nodded. Dr. Anderson walked out. Elliot frowned.

"Um, could I have a privet moment with Liv?" Elliot asked.


	18. Chapter 18- Wanting to Know

Ch. 18- Wanting to Know

(Olivia POV)

Everyone was filing outside the room. Elliot leaned in and kissed my hand gently. I smiled, "What do you want to talk about?" I got serious.

"Liv, I know that Harris assaulted Ashley and other women at that prison. But you changed a lot after you came back from Sealview. And Harris came back, why for you? What happened in the basement?"

"El, I-I don't want to talk about that. Nothing happened," I lied.

"Liv, babe, you've been my partner for God knows how long. We've been together for five months now. You can tell me anything, and I won't think anything less of you."

"But Elliot I know you. I know you'll want to do something that you'd regret. I couldn't put your kids or Kathy through that. I know Kathy still cares about you. I couldn't put them through that! I couldn't live with you being in jail. I can't!" I started to cry.

"Shh, shh, it's okay Liv."

"S-Sorry," I stuttered.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about." I cried and he held my hand. He leaned over and kissed my head.


End file.
